otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Test Me
Shoreline (Outdoors) (Cover: Fair) ---- :A rocky strand of soil along the river's murky green edge. The shore bows inward slightly, while the ground slopes upward on its way from the waterline. Bushy green shrubs form the verge atop the ridge of the shoreline. To the west, rising on a bluff overlooking the junction of the Fastheld and Lightholder rivers, is the gray stone estate known as Darkwater Keep. ---- Ester sits on a rock at the edge of the river huddled in a cloak. Her hood is down and her hair whips around in the slight breeze. From the west comes Lucius Nepos, gloved hands clasped behind his armoured back. He seems to walk at a pace suitable for a standard stroll, but upon spotting Ester he smiles broadly and breaks into a jog towards her. "Ster!" Ester sits on a rock at the edge of the river huddled in a cloak. Her hood is down and her hair whips around in the slight breeze. She turns at the sound of the call and lifts a brow, "Lucius? What in the shades are you doing here?" Lucius Nepos rolls his eyes, coming to a stop next to the river and planting his bottom down on the rock next to Ester's. His armour's leather skirt provides a nice cushion. "I was at Darkwater. Didn't expect to see you here.. though I certainly wanted to talk to you. How about yourself?" Looking around he attempts to pull her cowl up. "Norran could be here." The sound of boots scraping against rock can be heard further up the embankment along with the muffled voices echoing in the shallow river valley. A few figures can be seen standing along a ridge, mostly hidden by brush and a short stand of trees. Upon the moment of Ester's call, the voices immediately stop.'' Ester grins dryly, "The Duke seems to have lost his ire against me Lucius. I do not need to worry about him anymore in that regard." If she heard the sound or voices she shows no indication. "As for me being here I got here yesterday. I needed to speak with the Lord about some of his shipments, but have yet to meet with him." "You sure about that?" Lucius looks curiously in the direction of the noise, but not seeing anything particularly interesting besides a few figures he shrugs and turns back. His voice lowers an octave, though. "We could really use you on the expedition but.. I wouldn't want any bad things to happen on account of the Duke. Regardless of whether it appears he's lost his irritatedness at you or not. Could you disguise yourself?" He pauses momentarily, then laughs. "Oh, you're probably wondering what expedition - We're going outside the Aegis." The silence continues for a few minutes, before the sound of hushed voices speaking angrily to each other. A third figure can be seen sitting nearby the first two. After a moment, the group becomes silent once again.'' Ester looks quizzical at the talk of an expedition, growing more so as he goes on till finally she looks down right confused at the talk of disguise. Some understanding flashes across her features as he finally explains but not much. "Wha? Who?" and finally, "Why?" She glances up towards the sound of voices, eyes narrowing slightly in assessment. Her voice quiets to a whisper, "We have company up there Lucius." Lucius Nepos nods at Ester, once again glancing up towards the river valley, shrugging. "Yes we do. I don't particularly care, to be honest. This is the countryside, essentially. They're probably dockhands." He reaches for his waterskin and takes a gulp from it, offering it to the woman after. "We're going to try and find the source of that big craft which crashed at Lightholder a little ways back. And we'll need a good healer. You're a good healer." Ester waves off the waterskin, her expression growing more serious and intrigued. "Who is we exactly? And yes. I know I am a good healer." "Thayndor is the expedition leader, and he's bringing some of his Darkwater crew and dockhands. I'm second in command, and I'm in charge of the actual men, I guess because I've got experience out there and leading soldiers, even if these guys aren't soldiers." Lucius pauses, putting the skin back on his belt. "Sahna, Norran and his wife, my friend Zahrin Pebble the carpenter and a few others are coming. You can see why disguise is smart, eh?" Ester lifts a brow at the list of names and immediately stands emiting a derisive snort as she takes a step towards the water. "Interest bunch you've got there. Rag tag. You don't just need a healer...where are your hunters...you're men of the wilds...your trackers...." She stares out at the water, her mouth tightening, "So basically you're saying the Countess Nillu is leading the expedition." Lucius Nepos shakes his head. "No, Thayndor is leading it, and so am I. I'm not going to take her shite nor will he. We're going to have Ravensteed as a hunter. Wolfsbane is coming along because he knows the area better than any of us, besides being an outstanding forrester. We'll probably get another few people with specialties. Make no mistake - the Nillu is on the expedition in no official capacities, and I will not tolerate meddling." Ester perks up, "Soo Vhramis is going? Well that changes things a little..." She shakes her head, "But don't kid yourself Lucius she will try. She always does. She can't help herself." She grows quiet for a moment, staring out at the dark river as she considers, "I also have more to offer then just healing. I dunno... Interesting offer though." A stifled shout of "No!" is heard from among the brush as two men are scene descending the narrow, rocky trail to the main path riverside. The two are dressed in the violet and blue colors of Darkwater. The second of the two men is the tall, unkempt Cyneray Coolweather. The two reach the main path, and the third figure is nowhere to be seen. The first man, short and round, stops and beckons Coolweather, pointing momentarily towards Lucius. "Oh, like..?" Lucius asks, his voice cut off by the cry from the brush. He abruptly rises up from his seat, hand falling to the hilt of his sword his other hand rests on the strap attached to his seraphite shield, ready to pull it in front of him if necessary. "What in the bloody Shadow are ye doing?" Ester spins around at the sound of the men and bounds into a defensive position behind Lucius. Her hand flying to the pouch around her waist. Cyneray stands cooly, sizing up Lucius. His hand rubs his beard as he contemplates what exactly to say as his partner stands anxiously at his side. He looks bemused for a moment, eyebrows raising, before regaining his 'composure'. "Fearful of the shade, are ya?" he asks rhetorically, nodding slowly. "Good," he adds, glancing down at his friend. Cyneray turns, looking downriver towards the keep in the distance. "A word of advice for ye then: A good man ought not deal with shadow." he says flatly, leaning in towards Nepos with a suggestive expression. "'N we all know about Lucius Nepos, that he a good man," he continues. "That don't deal with shadow." "You idiot, your damned employer is Touched. The Emperor is Touched. Get to your point, and quickly before I decide that your interruption of my conversation with my friend over here wasn't warranted and I toss you in the river." Lucius's hands fall back at his sides, leaving the weapon and defensive implement in their places. He does stare rather incredulously at Cyneray though, glancing at his fat friend. He scowls. Ester watches and listens a slight sways back and forth from one foot to another betraying the tension in her stance. She says nothing as her gaze flits from both Cyneray and his companion. Cyneray arches an eyebrow at his companion, and scoffs at Nepos' remarks. "Like I said - a GOOD man ought not to associate 'mself with Shadow," he says, trailing off, squinting to peer at Shardwood. He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, taking a few slow steps about Lucius. "Just listen. Thayndor Zahir be cursed; no reason to curse yerself along with 'em." Lucius Nepos is growing visibly irritated by Cyneray's antics. His armoured form candidly strides up to the man. "I said, get to your bleeding point. Or are you too /stupid/ to figure out what that means." He comes to a stop in front of him and appears very apt to start grabbing him; for now anyways he relents. "Now tell me what you came here for or go screw off. If you decide you want to dance around the point, I'll toss you downriver so that you can get into a riddle contest with the bards at the local tavern." He waits expectantly. Ester continues to listen arching a brow at Cyneray as he looks at her. She sighs a little as Lucius approaches the man and takes one step forward before stopping again. "I don't think he can help it Lucius," she drawls, "He looks like he just may be that stupid." "Are you daft, fool!?" Cyneray's companion interrupts, his voice high, but raspy. His arms gesticulate wildly as he speaks. "The man is givin' ye advice and yor' actin like you cann't hear it! Why are ye..." he continues, before being interrupted by Cyneray. "Zackary!" he shouts, quieting his partner. He turns again to Lucius. "Think on this, ...sir..." he says, putting as much derision as possible on the title. "Yer goin 'long with a plan at the behest of a Shadow-Touched man fer a" he pauses, "Shadow-Touched Emperor. Whaddye think that says about ye? Wot ye stand for!" he says, voice raising. "I can't say it much plainer than this, friend - Don't associate yerself with the Shadow, noble 'er not. You hear!?" "Do you think I give a shite what that says about me? Just because of your ignorant views, and the fact that most of Fastheld is as idiotic as you I should not go on this expedition?" Lucius spits at the ground in front of Cyneray. "Humour me and tell me what would happen if I /did/ associate with this. Besides the fact that you, my friend, are a hypocrite, wearing the colours of a Shadow Touched lord while decrying that Touch it self. Please, go on. I find this infinitely amusing." Despie his words Lucius looks anything but amused. He ignores Zackary. "Do you have something planned in the contrary?" Ester snorts with laughter at Cyneray's words and slaps a hand over her mouth in attempt to supress it. Doesn't work so well and she starts jiggling, as the laughter slips through her fingers. Lucius response elicits even more laughter which she tries vainly to stop. "Lucius," she stammers, "Leave...him...be. Though...maybe he part of that underground..." another burst of laughter interupts whatever she was saying and she finishes with a, "...ah never mind..." Cyneray turns his back, extending his arms outward with a shrug, looking back into the brush before whirling around again toward Nepos. "Yer as bad as touched yerself!" he exclaims, sneering, as himself and his companion steal back towards the keep. "Think a bit harder on yerself, Nepos - an' stick to Sweetwater where ya' belong." That just about does it for Lucius Nepos. Before Cyneray can get too far, Nepos breaks off into a sprint. A charge would possibly be a better word for what he does, though he does not scream like a barbarian. Instead he drops his body down to try and spear tackle Cyneray in the back. "Oh Shades," Ester mutters as Lucius charges. However she doesn't move after him. Instead she drops her head, closes her eyes and murmurs something under her breath. The sound of buzzing, like bees forms around her. Luckily for Lucius, given his name, the kick would have to be mighty hard. That's because over his body is segmented, banded steel plate, so the kick really doesn't go anywhere besides back where it came from. The problem is he's currently not able to move very much, being in a pile and all. His eyes flit in a split second over his shoulders, and he spots his target. Still on top of Cyneray, the Constable attempts to throw a quick elbow jab into Zack's ribs. The buzzing sound grows louder and 'pop' Ester disappears. She reappears a split second later standing no more then a couple of feet from the pile, the buzzing sound now louder in their ears. "I WILL SMITE YOU ALL," she shouts ominously down at them, "UNLESS YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Her words are emphazied as she holds her hands, now glowing a bright purple up in front of her. Travick, as he is known, skids to a stop in front the downed men, just as Ester disappears - at which point he freezes cold, looking between the skirmish below and the suddenly furious Shardwood. Cyneray squirms out from underneath Nepos as the armored man strikes Zackary. He scrambles to his feet momentarily, before slumping down to one knee. Catching his breath, he growls at Lucius "Are you done now?" Ester shoots a glare at the frozen Travick and growls, "Run while you can Good Fellow. My anger and the SHADOW may get the best of me..." She nods briefly at Lucius, quirks him a brief smile and looks down at the man who kneels near her feet. Her hands begin to pulse. "He might be done, but I may not be," she drawls lazily. "I suggest, you leave." Travick hastily and nervously kneels down towards his partner, pulling him - with difficulty - to his feet. "C'mon man, let's go!" he says, pointing Zackary down the road and moving that way himself. He motions for Cyneray to join them as they move past. "No, I'm not done, Ester." Lucius looks at Cyneray. "I asked you a question. You will answer it, since you deemed your business important enough that you had to come and interrupt my conversation which would actually have an effect on the expedition. So, I'll be done when you answer my question. And when you tell me WHAT exactly that interruption was about." He unsheaths his sword as if show that he means business, pointing the rune engraved shortsword at the scraggly man. Cyneray rises, backing away slowly as he peers at Lucius, an unsure look upon his face. He shakes his head furiously, looking back at Nepos with a harsher gaze. "Ye don't know yet, huh?" he rasps, still short on breath. "I came te tell ye; yer name not so good 'round Darkwater. Yer mission ain't sit so well neither," he huffs. "Ye oughta be doin' better service on that name before ye depend on us for much, hear?" says Cyneray, glancing upwards at Ester suspiciously as the two Darkwater man attempt to pull him along. "You understand, by the looks of ye. Talk some sense inta him, won't ya?" he asks the woman. As the sword is drawn she takes a step back looking to Cyneray for his response. She waits and as he questions her she slowly shakes her head, "Of course I understand good fellow. I think however it may be you who is having the trouble here." The light around her hands starts to fade. "You are questioning the desires of both our good Emperor and your own good Lord and Master...then taking your frustration out on Master Lucius for doing only as he, a freelander, has been ordered by those above him. I shan't think Lord Zahir will be too happy to hear as such." She clucks her tongue, "Coolfellow was it?" "You're going around in circles here, Coolwater. You're talking like it's my bloody mission, when you don't have the slightest clue what's what. You're not even a fucking Deeper you moronic son of a bitch; you don't have /any/ sway with them besides your friends here and you won't ever if you keep up with that attitude. So because the Light obviously did not grace you with much in the field of intelligence, I'm going to explain this to you in clear terms." Lucius does not lower his sword. "This mission was given by the Emperor, you know, the guy who runs things in Fastheld, to Thayndor Zahir. That's your employer and your Lord, since you swore fealty until death to him. I've been delegated the responsibility of administrating the expedition. I didn't order it. In any case, I've been assured by the Lord Darkwater himself that most of his Deepers are quite content to following him out of the Aegis, which they've done before when we went to Crown's Reach. That means that your pathetic cronings are supported by very few people. Which makes me wonder - what did you expect, coming here to tell me my reputation isn't good? You've no bloody idea about my reputation." Travick and Zackary continue pulling on Cyneray, extolling him to leave as quickly as possible. Eventually, the pair both bolt, leaving Cyneray alone, for the moment. Cyneray glares at Nepos, shaking his head, before turning and following the pair. Ester lets her hands fall to her side, her gaze following Cyneray as he starts to follow his companions. The glow fades to nothing. Lucius Nepos spits on the ground, as he'd done before. "Off with ye, then. If you've a quarrel with me then I'll meet you for a good old fashioned brawl. Otherwise you shut your trap unless you've something meaningful to say. I was going to make you my second for the trip, because I thought you might've had good ideas." He sheaths his sword, the guard clicking as it hits the metal rim of his scabbard. "Now I'm not so sure that'd be a good idea." Cyneray continues walking away, breaking in to a full run after a bit, to catch up with his partners - and to avoid any response to Lucius' taunt. Ester watches the men leave and shakes her head. She tries to stifle a grin and shakes her head again to get rid of it. "I'm sorry Lucius. I know that was aggravating. I just couldn't help but find it funny for some reason." She looks down at her hands, "And these are healing hands. Wouldn't know how to smite someone if I wanted to. Make for a good show though." She looks up, "I really get sick of those types of people sometimes...and well play it up." Lucius Nepos grumbles something to himself that's pretty much inaudible. He then looks up at Ester and takes his helmet off, planting his arse down onto a rock. "Light, what a bother he always is. If I weren't a stringent traditionalist in regards to my conduct fitting Imperial Law, I'd have killed him and his three friends right on the spot. And then reported his crime to Thayndor. Because what he said is a crime. He's an oath breaker." Ester looks to where the men disappeared and walks over to stand beside Lucius. She squats down beside him, "Let Lord Zahir deal with him then. They're his men." She pauses to look out at the river, "Now I on the other hand, dear Lucius, am not marked and just practiced in public. So I believe it is your duty, as a traditionalist, under Imperial Law to turn me in." She says this all with and extremely straight face. "Don't test me, Ester, I've got my limits." Lucius replies, shaking a finger at the woman. He smirks wryly before adding, "I guess you'll just have to disguise yourself now. Are you in on the expedition? And if so, will you be disguising yourself and changing names? I'd highly suggest it." ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs